Talk:Duke Nukem 3D
Call me crazy (I never played Duke Nukem) but shouldn't this be switched? Battle Lord Cyberdemon Battlelord uses a giant chaingun to shoot mortars and bullets, Cyberdemon only fires rockets. Overlord Spider Mastermind Overlord fires rockets relentlessly, Spider Mastermind shoots chaingun relentlessly. -Insertwackynamehere —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 22:29, 8 March 2005 Plasma rifle analogy I'd prefer the Freezer - Illdo : I think both the freeze gun and the shrinker can be seen as analagous to the plasma rifle in a way, although they both perform special effects that the plasma rifle doesnt. I picked the shrink gun because I feel that the projectiles it fires better resemble the "balls of plasma" fired by the plasma rifle. 80.168.139.164 16:31, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) Lost soul analogy I’d prefer the drone rather than the slimer. Ducon 11:30, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) : I agree. I've removed the slimer, now that we have the drone. -- Jdowland 22:00, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Analogies? I don't see clear analogies, except that there are monsters on both games with different power levels. I also think the monsters on Duke Nukem 3D are very boring and repetitive, which would trace a better analogy with other doom clones, like Hexen. I vote against that section. CarlosHoyos 08:37, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) Shotgun needs reloading? I never recall having to be reloaded. It has to be pumped every shot, yes but so does the Doom shotgun. -- TheDarkArchon 18:08, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Delete Duke Nuken does not have to have with the "Engine Doom" and blablabla. Hexen II and heretic II that it has not to have cannot be, but Duke Nukem that does not have the SENSIBLE MINOR to be, is. Aff, this is ridicule! Delete this article! 201.26.177.109 15:52, 5 May 2006 (UTC) : This article is a technological and thematic comparison of the two games, so it is related to Doom. keep. Fraggle 16:11, 5 May 2006 (UTC) : Keep. This is a good example of how all the articles on non-Doom engine games should look. Sarge Baldy 17:28, 5 May 2006 (UTC) : I think the Trivia section is the only relevant bit, but that's enough: Keep. -- Jdowland 18:00, 5 May 2006 (UTC) :Keep. This article compares the two games and isn't encyclopedic. -- TheDarkArchon 22:47, 5 May 2006 (UTC) :I agree with the admins here. Keep. Janizdreg 15:14, 6 May 2006 (UTC) :Keep. Per the others. Ride the Lightning! 23:05, 14 May 2006 (UTC) This looks like a fairly strong consensus. I'm going to remove the tag. Fraggle 23:17, 14 May 2006 (UTC) trivia wording Caleb, the hero of Blood sees also Duke crippled and shakes him. (This secret area was removed from later releases, possibly due to legal reasons.) I don't understand the first paragraph at all, and I think the second para might be referring to the one immediately preceding the two (which I have not quoted). Can anyone clarify? -- Jdowland 17:37, 18 May 2006 (UTC) :I reworded it to hopefully make more sense. Unsure about the part in () though... was the Marine removed from DN3D at any point? I don't believe Blood removed Duke... I have the One Unit Whole release and am fairly sure he's in that version. —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 11:23, 12 August 2007 Similarities and Differences The only similarities between Doom and Duke that really makes sense are that the games were released within a couple years of each other and they're both first person shooters. I understand that Duke Nukem 3D is relevant because it was a big competitor to Doom and Quake. But frankly the entire "similarities" section needs to go. Comparing the different enemies and weapons and finding a "match" in each game is downright silly. We might as well compare apples and oranges. If there are differences in the behavior of all the monsters and weapons being compared (and there are, because that makes up the entire content of the section in question) then they are most certainly different, and shouldn't even have to be compared in the first place. Zack 15:08, 27 December 2007 (UTC) : I think you’re right, because the only “similarities” I can see are the weapons and the weapons that the monsters hold. The same similarities can apply to many other games, including the Quake series. I’ve removed the section and archived it below. Similarities Many of the monsters and other features in Duke Nukem are analogous to similar concepts in Doom. The following is a list of analogies that describe the differences between Doom and Duke Nukem 3D (and other Duke Nukem games). Characters Weapons —Shidou 19:25, 27 December 2007 (UTC) John Romero likes Duke Nukem Despite being a straight rival to Doom, John Romero cites in one of his interviews that one of his favorites games is Duke Nukem 3D